shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie
The Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie is a Mythical Zoan class Devil Fruit that was eaten by Tombstone "Graveyard" Grim, a Vice Admiral of the Marines. Appearance Usage The Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie allows its user to become a hybrid or complete zombie, granting the user the various abilities associated with zombies. Strengths There are three major strengths granted upon the user. The first is an unbelievable boost in speed when transformed (moreso as a full zombie.) This is because, while transformed, the user's muscles and skin will have mostly decayed, making the user lighter and more agile. This is great for users who have already improved his/her body to the point where s/he is already fast. Also, because there are less vital organs to damage, the user will become more difficult to kill. Another advantage the user will gain is the ability to create and manipulate a special brand of disease caused by Z Germs (Zombie Germs) which contain the Z Virus (Zombie Virus.) The user can infect other living organisms with the Z Virus in order to cause them to become zombies as well. However, these zombies will be unable to change forms at will like the user can, and will lack the additional powers of the Devil Fruit. Though they can still contaminate others since the Z Virus would still be within their bodies. This is done through infecting others through their open wounds or orifices (such as eyes, nose, ears, mouth, etc.) This power is perfect for amassing an undead army of sorts. The final of the three, and perhaps one of the most coveted powers in the fruit's arsenal, is the ability to reanimate one's self or others, be they human or animal, back from the dead, even from dust, ad infinitum. This can allow the user to get back up in the middle of a battle and regain the same strength and powers they had before dieing, further allowing them to easily wear down the enemy. When used on others, the person or animal will return to the world of the living as a zombie against their will. Although it sounds disturbing, this ability may let the user get away with murder (maybe,) since s/he can simply revive the person they killed later and feign innocence. This is helpful, since it will be unclear as to if the person was alive or dead when coverted into a zombie. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. And despite its amazing power, the Devil Fruit comes at some hefty prices. First off is the fact that of all the physical attributes, only the user's speed will enhance, while his/her strength and defensive abilities will be halved, if not more, while transformed. This is because there will be little muscle left to support the user. If s/he wishes to regain his/her strength, s/he must return to his/her default form. Additionally, while the user can control an army of zombies, they will be much more vulnerable than the user, since they lack many of the user's powers, including the fact that the zombie will remain in his/her state for an indefinate amount of time. Once someone "kills" the zombie, only then will s/he depart his/her body. Also, the zombies created from the Z Virus cannot freely control the germs that made them zombies in the first place. That priviledge is reserved for the Devil Fruit user. And even though the ability to return from the dead is useful in many situations, there are a few situations where it cannot be used. For example, if the user died while within or under a body of water, the death will be permanent, since not only will the user's powers be negated, but the user will not be allowed to be reborn in the ocean. To add to that, if the user has sea stone attached to their "dead" body (be it a solid carcass or just dust,) then the user will be unable to revive. Though this weakness stops working once the sea stone is removed. Salt, being another defining weakness to certain Devil Fruit powers, is also able to "kill" the zombies under the control of the user, by afflicting the zombies in the same manner as the Thriller Bark zombies (by placing salt in their mouths, thus forcing the zombie's spirit to leave their body once and for all.) One last key weakness to the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, is a crippling disadvantage to fire, and the ability to still feel pain. If the user or his/her zombies are set aflame, they will be unable to revive themselves from the dead. So they must avoid fire at all costs. Also, since the user and his/her zombies differ from the Thriller Bark zombies by the means of which they were made, the user and his/her Devil Fruit zombies can still feel pain, and can then be subdued if the opponent applies enough pain to the zombie. Attacks Viral Mist: Grim opens up his mouth and exhales a heavy, thick, black fog at his opponent(s.) The fog is really a large amount of Z Germs which can infect a large number of people when inhaled, acting like a poisonous mist. The only known ways to counter this attack are by using any source of heat (such as fire or lightning) to burn the fog, or by using a signifigant amount of wind to blow the fog away. This attack can be used in all three forms. Cemetary: This is one of Grim's stronger attacks, due to the wide range it can encompass. It was this attack that brought about the usage of his nickname, "Graveyard." Grim will unleash a vast plague of Z Germs onto the ground, which will then spread out in all directions at once. Anyone still standing on the ground will soon become infected, since the germs will race up any and all surfaces attached to the ground (such as walls.) Like with Viral Mist, this attack has some weak points. If the opponent is air-born or in the air in general, the Z Germs will not reach him/her. This also applies to avoiding objects that are attached to the ground (such as trees.) This attack can be used in all three forms. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream